FIGS. 1 and 2 show a foldable portable telephone, in which a main body 1 having an arrangement of input keys 11 and a closure 2 having a main display 4 are connected to each other by a hinge mechanism 3 and made openable. The closure 2 is provided in its outer side with a display window 23 for a subdisplay (not shown) and is adapted to present information as to incoming calls even when the closure 2 is in a closed state.
With reference to FIGS. 10 to 12, such foldable portable telephones conventionally have a main display 9 and a subsdisplay 7 which are arranged back to back in a frame 8 to provide a display assembly 60, and the display assembly 60 is accommodated in a flat casing.
Extending outward from one end of the main display 9 is a flexible lead 91, and a plurality of electronic circuit chips 92 for the display operation of the main display 9 are mounted on the upper surface of the flexible lead 91. A flexible lead 7 extends also from the subdisplay 7, and a plurality of electronic circuit chips 72 for the display operation of the subdisplay 7 are mounted on the upper surface of the flexible lead 71.
With the conventional foldable portable telephone having the main display 9 and the subdisplay 7, as shown in FIG. 12, the flexible lead 71 extending from the subdisplay 7 and carrying the electronic circuit chips 72 thereon is lapped over the flexible lead 91 extending from the main display 9 and carrying the electronic circuit chips 92 thereon to provide a two-stage structure. The conventional telephone therefore has the problem that the lap gives an increased height T′ to the display assembly 60, increasing the thickness of the casing for accommodating the display assembly 60.